


for your own good

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: Evil Sam Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Crying Dean Winchester, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulative Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Public Humiliation, Punishment, SPN kink meme fill, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, hole spanking, no actual fucking, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: I'd love someone tying Dean down on his stomach and then proceeding to spank his hole until it's red and puffy and irritated. They then finger him for a while, play with his hole etc before they fuck him and plug their come inside him afterwards. Extra cookies if the plug is coated in some kind of irritant. If you'd like you could also make this a public punishment kind of thing with other people watching and/or commenting and/or playing with his hole/fucking Dean as well, but it just being one person is more than fine.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/135809.html?thread=45120385#t45120385
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Evil Sam Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651546
Kudos: 140
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	for your own good

**Author's Note:**

> Just spanking. I didn't read the prompt all the way. Evil Sam still. He's very manipulative in this.

Humiliation, Sam realized, was key to keeping Dean in line. Dean hated people seeing him naked, he hated people seeing him in a collar (Sam’s collar), led on a leash by his brother. He hated spreading his legs for Sam, hated how Sam would speak softly in his ear that contradicted all the things he would tell himself. But Dean, poor messed up Dean, he still loved Sam. He may hate all the things Sam did to him, behind closed doors or in public, but he could never ever hate Sam himself. He tried and Sam knew he tried. With all the cool powers he had since birth, mind reading was one he had.

So here they were out in a park with all eyes on Sam and Dean, well mostly Dean, because his brother was naked and spread and tied to a tree. His ass was on display for the whole world to see and they’d gathered quite a crowd. People could see the plug in between his ass cheeks, his hole red and puffy around it. 

Sam was looming over him, completely clothed. His hand hovered over Dean’s hole, having been in the middle of giving Dean a good spanking from talking back to him. He could hear his brother sobbing quietly to himself. Some people in the crowd were murmuring amongst themselves as Sam swatted Dean’s hole again, hitting the plug as well as Dean let out a loud gasp as it bumped into his prostate. Sam smirked before lifting his hand back into the air and giving his brother’s hole another hard spank.

“How many was that now, big brother?” Sam asked.

He waited a moment as Dean tried to regulate his breathing. His breaths came out in sharp pants. There was another beat of silence and Sam spanked him once more, making sure to hit the plug hard into his brother’s prostate. Dean let out another loud gasp as pleasure coursed through his body. He shuddered, as Sam asked, “Well?”

“Uh...10, I think,” Dean finally answered.

Sam sighed and let his hand come down again on Dean’s plug, “10 what, Dean?”

“10, s-sir,” Dean gasped out.

“Master, Dean,” Sam said and spanked him again. “Now answer correctly. What is it now?”

“12, M-master,” Dean stuttered.

“Good boy. Now what am I punishing you for?” Sam asked. He readied his hand as he waited for his brother to answer.

There was another beat of silence and Sam imagined his brother’s face burning up, as he hung his head in shame. “F-for talking back to you.”

Sam brought his hand down again. Dean groaned as more pleasure exploded through him. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Dean?”

“Master. I’m sorry, M-master,” Dean gasped. “I’m sorry for talking back to you, Master.”

Sam smirked. His brother was finally getting with the program. Now to bring it all the way back home. “Now continue to count and thank me for disciplining you.”

He continued to deliver Dean’s punishment. 

“15, Master. T-thank you for disciplining me, Master,” Dean said as Sam brought his hand down again. He made sure to hit the plug each time.

Sam finally stopped at 25, leaving his brother to slump down. A sobbing, hysterical mess. Sam untied Dean from the tree and then crouched down and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into a lover’s embrace. He pet his brother’s sweat drenched hair and whispered into his ear, “Shhh, shhh. I got you, Dean. Look, man, I hate doing this to you, but you know the rules. You can’t keep fighting me anymore. You’re mine, aren’t you, big brother?”

He saw Dean hesitate for just a moment. But then he was leaning into Sam and Sam could feel his brother nod as he clung onto him like Sam was a lifeline. “Yeah, yeah, I know.” There was a pause. “Master.”

Sam chuckled into his brother’s hair. “You don’t have to call me Master unless it’s during your punishment, Dean.”

“Oh...ok, Sam,” Dean said.

Sam grinned, then noticed the crowd of people still looking on like this was still part of the show. He let out a wave of his powers and knocked some of them back. “What are you all still doing here? The show’s over!” he growled.

He felt his brother stiffen in his hold and Sam just tightened his grip. “People were watching us?” Dean whispered.

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Sam finally leaned back and looked his brother in the eyes. He saw tear tracks running down Dean’s face. “Of course, Dean. This was part of your punishment. I told you I don’t like doing this to you but you’ve gotta learn who’s in charge here. And they have to learn you’re mine. This is for your own good, big brother.”

Then he leaned his head back on Dean’s shoulder, smelling the soft fragrance of Dean’s shampoo and cologne and apple pie. “You’re mine and now everyone knows so just shut up or I’ll be forced to punish you even more.”

Of course Sam was a liar. He loved punishing his brother and hoped Dean decided to act out more in the future.


End file.
